parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Otter
The sea otter (Enhydra lutris), the smallest marine mammal in the world, is well adapted for its predominately aquatic lifestyle, possessing a strong, rudder-like tail and large hind-feet that act as flippers. Unlike other marine mammals, sea otters do not have blubber and instead rely on their fur to keep warm in the water; their reddish-brown coat is the densest of any mammal, consisting of around 100,000 hairs per cm². The natural oils produced by the fur provide a waterproof quality. Roles * It played Connor in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Surfer in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played The Monkeys in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King Gallery Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg SeaOtter (Wild Kratts).png TWT Sea Otter.png Sea_Otter_(Blue_Fang).jpg OTTERARTWORK.png Plunkseaotter.jpg r5f9X9H.jpg Stanley Sea Otter.png PPGZ Otters.png Batw 038 sea otter.png Star_meets_Sea_Otter.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) 187926A1-33DC-4D53-AC62-2554C845F4D4.jpeg E5A578AE-7B85-4978-BB12-89ED0334F8A6.jpeg 6308724B-E1D0-4A63-B3DD-B67581DD7098.jpeg 234FEE45-2E24-49BC-B03B-DC12552076C4.jpeg 5C75CF60-9D6E-4AE7-AF09-8D0D181863C5.jpeg A97E60B5-FABB-46B5-B97E-61356C0F338C.jpeg 757959F8-D2B4-4FCB-8C38-690A72E56A2D.jpeg 772ACBE0-C9DA-43B7-9A2B-402E2F428633.jpeg 75600CE3-5966-4BE3-8776-18D54C2DB7FB.jpeg 246D0897-C485-4A90-B725-75CB00D64BE3.jpeg DD49FB90-971B-4C2D-A657-E883E62372FF.jpeg 4CB179E6-DDE0-4926-8BCD-CBEF8B648C36.jpeg 46F7C100-4467-411F-AF7C-00DF6874670F.jpeg B38E48C0-6637-414B-9622-B253C0FBC32B.jpeg 21049AA3-9EB2-4B5C-A363-9136DA803E77.jpeg 626A41DE-00DF-4BD1-9E7A-0F5FE6FFE794.jpeg 6D9CDA80-A2A4-4450-9F2E-0E0FB9B5626A.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 42075AAC-462D-48F0-8818-4E10E2BB1C9B.jpeg 33015D80-E9D2-4F3E-963C-A9A2F047EBA4.jpeg FA25EAFE-0FEA-48D2-8336-B6DDE077A713.jpeg 55285442-772A-4264-BD38-A5BCB1EE3672.jpeg B2D233FC-94BA-41B1-A047-C95D7DD81C1A.jpeg See Also * North American River Otter * Giant Otter * Smooth-Coated Otter * European Otter * African Clawless Otter * Asian Small-Clawed Otter * Spotted-Necked Otter * Marine Otter * Southern River Otter * Neotropical Otter Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Otters Category:Mustelids Category:Ocean Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Monterey Bay Aquarium Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Stuart Little Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Ocean Life Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals